


I Guess It Was Porn After All

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character Development, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Skating, Slow Burn, Smut, There's A Tag For That, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri has had a crush on Victor for as long as he can remember. Well, it's more like a very intense respect. Yeah, that's it. He definitely never jacked off to any of his posters that he collected for purely innocent decorating purposes. Why would you even ask that?





	I Guess It Was Porn After All

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to my fellow patrons of gay skating hell. So this is actually my second fic I've ever written. The first I orphaned real quick cause that shit was hot garbage. Like seriously, a total dumpster fire. But it actually received a lot of support considering the ratio of shit to actual good content. So thank you for that. I might try to redo it some time since I actually quite liked the concept. But I actually put some time into this one so hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Also, since I'm still new at this feel free to correct me on spelling/grammar errors or inconsistencies like that.
> 
> Edit: I did that thing where when you think too much about something that you originally liked, it sort of morphs into a shart of the Anti-Christ. (Like when you look at one of your drawings too much and it's like, hahaha I'm a disgrace.) So, I made some basic rewording changes here and there.

Victor showing up was without a doubt the most mentally turbulent thing Yuuri had ever experienced. The man he had admired for years, the skating world’s poster boy, had shown up at his house. Then to throw him for even more of a loop, he told Yuuri in his sexy Russian accent that he would be his coach. Yuuri’s brain wasn’t the best at processing information under stress. Understandably, since there was never a moment of ease in his mind when he knew he was sleeping in the room across the hall from him. But the twisting knot in his gut was not stress. Yuuri defines stress as the internal nagging he feels when he attempts a jump. Or maybe the feeling he had when he was still in college and trying to balance his training and classes. This wasn't stress. It was like his mind was falling out beneath him. It was an odd circumstance to be in, as he sort of liked it.

That was the case most of the time, but there were moments when Yuuri wished he could escape to some foreign island where neither his friends nor family, could find him. Those moments mostly consisted of things that when presented to practically anyone else, was miniscule and not worth a second thought. Yet Yuuri’s mind loved to remind him of those little instances where he stuttered, or made a stupid joke, and he proceeded to melt into the floor whilst pulling his hair out and curling into a ball.

Victor being the one whose enabling such things made them ten times worse than what they would have been. Firstly, he’s a god. His respect would mean the world to Yuuri, which is utterly terrifying. Then there is also the fact that he does stuff like knocks at his door asking to sleep with him while the walls were a collage of his face. Yuuri didn’t even know he could move as fast as he did when he bolted around the room, pulling down the posters and shoving them under his bed.

Now there was one thing Yuuri made very clear to himself. _These posters are just for your viewing pleasure not anythi- no wait not pleasure. Just viewing. Casualy._ He had never- well, that's not true. He was just curious to see if it would work, because nothing else he could find worked for that sort of thing. He was still pretty embarrassed about it.

He had rolled over onto his back, eyes shut. There was a fairly (okay more than fairly) flattering poster of Victor over his bed. He opened his eyes and stared at the glossy blue eyes of his idol, his silky silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had always loved Victor’s hair. The first time he saw it, he immediately wondered how soft it was and what it would feel like to touch it. He had stared at the long strands as he started pulling. He had waved off the details after that.

He had only done it once or twice. Or maybe a few times more, just because he was young, and stupid, and didn’t really know what it meant. But that was it; four, maybe five times maximum. Although, unbeknownst to Yuuri since was just the right mix of embarrassed and oblivious, every time he had jacked off he was at least thinking about Victor. His hair, or his jawline that could cut glass, or his lean figure that made him gliding across the ice that more graceful. There was one thing he could admit to himself though. He’s a mess.

\----------

Yuuri sat in front of his laptop, browsing Wikipedia aimlessly. It became a habit of his to busy himself with completely random stuff that he didn't really care about in an effort to hide from you know who. But there it was, a knock shook his door. Of course his luck would not allow any voice to seep through the wood, but his.

“Yuuri? May I come in?” He had been training with Victor as his coach for some time now. They had done the competition with Yurio, and The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. Also he was making significant progress with his skating. He was flubbing less jumps, and his step sequences were getting more refined. The only thing that wasn’t improving at the rate he had hoped for, was his competence at talking to Victor.

“Uhm- Yeah.” After quickly shutting his laptop so Victor didn't see him looking at the lifespan of capybaras, he awkwardly slid around in his seat trying to look like he knew how to sit in a chair. His coach opened the door, turning to him and with that dramatic flair of his, he locked eyes with him and flopped right onto the bed. Long legs hanging off as he started at the ceiling. Yuuri knew this sort of causal behavior was normal. They had grown to become friends in a way, so he didn’t really mind the display of familiarity. But he could never imagine himself doing the same.

“So,” he sat up “did you get those new skate guards you ordered yet?” Victor started swinging his legs, smiling the little puppy smile that Yuuri really quite hated since it made his head spin so much.

“Oh, yea. They're downstairs, I’ll get them.” Yuuri quickly got up and left the room, walking far too briskly for it to be a causal exit. He began his ritual of cursing himself for leaving so awkwardly. On the bright side, Victor was in his room. Victor, in his room; it was a sort of dream of his. But from his flighty tendencies, he left him unsupervised. _Unsupervised_. Really by now, Yuuri should have learnt to factor in the possibility of his infamously terrible luck to kick in.

Victor kept swinging his legs, waiting for his student to return. He had only been in Yuuri’s room a couple of times. One of them was at night so he couldn’t see well, and the other times were quick stops and he spent little to no time in the actual room. Consequently, he took the time to scan the unfamiliar space. He felt a sort of contentment from glancing over all of Yuuri’s skating trophies and family photos. He wasn’t quite the sentimental type, so he never really had any possessions like these, but it was comforting to see someone else did. He became lost in thought until his foot struck the board of Yuuri’s bed, and he heard the slick sound of papers spilling.

“Oh. Woops.” Victor kneeled on the floor and tried to blindly rearrange the papers he’d knocked out from under the bed. He respected Yuuri’s privacy, but his curiosity got the best of him when in the corner of his eye, he caught the glint of long silver hair.

\----------

Yuuri climbed the stairs with the box he had ordered. Victor had recommended that he get new equipment now that he was going to be skating competitively again. Plus, Victor just liked to shop. He smiled to himself when he recollected that night Victor had leaned over Yuuri’s shoulder, chin almost resting on his neck. The light of the screen illuminating his face beautifully while he helped him pick out the equipment he was now carrying. It was stupid to think that he could ever really get what he wanted. Yuuri didn’t even know what he wanted. All he knew, is that he liked it when Victor did those little things.

Yuuri reached to grasp the door frame, when he heard a slight mumble that sounded something like a complaint about lighting. Yuuri continued opening the door, and saw Victor sitting on the floor, thumbing through a stack of papers he knew only too well.

“Honestly, I tell them to not use this angle but do they ever listen?” He threw one behind his back and Yuuri watched it glide to the floor. _Lights out._ Victor looked over at Yuuri’s mortified expression, his own face unreadable.

“Oh my god Victor, I didn-” Yuuri stammered. He was shaking his head vigorously.

Victor just laughed. Yuuri stopped, heat crawling up his face.

“I’m flattered Yuuri.” He did that thing. The thing where he pressed one of his fingers to his lips, cocked his head slightly, and winked. Yuuri was pretty sure he had a poster with that exact expression, although he couldn’t be sure since all he wanted to do right now was erase those flimsy, laminated pictures from existence.

“So.” Victor stood up and stepped right in front of Yuuri. Taking the box Yuuri held, and tossing it on the chair, leaving next to no space between them. “What exactly did you do with these posters, Yuuri?” He raised one hand to Yuuri’s jawline and gripped his chin, pulling his head back into place when he tried to look away.

“They were just- I didn’t-” Yuuri gasped when Victor pinned him against the wall. He hadn't even noticed they moved to get there. But now Victor was pressing his chest up against him, smirking. Yuuri’s breath seemed to be pulled right from his lungs, causing him to pant excessively.

“Hmm…” Victor seemed to study him for a second before moving his mouth to his ear. “Not once?” He murmured, placing a hand on Yuuri’s torso. His fingertips pressed into Yuuri’s sternum as he started sliding his hand downwards. Yuuri wasn't sure if this was meant to be a very effective interrogating tactic, but it certainly acted like one.

“Okay, okay! I-I did it once or twice but I didn't-” he pushed Victor away and stumbled onto his bed. This was it for him. Victor Nikiforov had just found out about his weird fanboy habits. Yuuri held his eyes shut, attempting to choke back his tears. Through his squeezed eyelids, he could only feel his coach’s warm hands grasping at his wrists.

“Yuuri, it’s okay. More than okay, even.” When Yuuri opened his eyes, he found that Victor’s were lascivious. He gulped loudly.

“Tell me,” Victor brushed the hair out of the younger man’s eyes so he could see him licking his lips, “do you have any posters of other skaters?”

“Ahm- No.” Yuuri felt himself fidget under Victor’s unrelenting stare.

“Hmm~ Good.” Victor placed one hand on Yuuri’s face, his long fingers holding his jawline. He used his other to remove Yuuri’s glasses, and set them on the table beside them. Yuuri was forever grateful he was nearsighted, because not being able to see Victor’s face while he was so close would be torture. Victor moved up so his nose was right next to Yuuri’s, both breathing heavily into each others mouths, and very visibly staring at the other’s lips. Time seemed to halt. He was too damn enticing. Yuuri knew that he should be running away right now. Or doing something like that. But all he could think of was his lips. Yuuri had spent many a night wondering how soft they would be, how lush Victor’s mouth could possibly be. Seeming to want to answer Yuuri’s silent queries, Victor surged forward, pressing slow kisses on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri was still petrified, but he opened his mouth slightly. Victor’s arms wrapped around his neck as he flicked his tongue out and started feeling his way inside.

They were very soft, and very lush, and also slightly moist which is something that he had not expected to enjoy so much. Yuuri felt something pooling in his lower stomach that made him want more, and he started kissing back. He placed one hand behind Victor’s head and pulled him as close to his face as he could manage while letting his mouth be invaded by Victor’s tongue. He was unsure what he was supposed to do, but he felt his thoughts melt away and only a need for contact remained. He grabbed at Victor’s back, and started biting hungrily at his mouth.

Victor pushed him onto his bed and started licking down to Yuuri’s collar bone. He ran his fingers through Victor’s hair. If only his twelve year old self could see him now. He started mindlessly, twisting his fingers in the strands. Victor kissed a line down Yuuri’s neck. Slowly sucking at various points, causing his student to shudder out a few short moans that he would be very embarrassed about later. With the shock fading, Yuuri started to feel his mind racing again.

_“I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!”_ He thought. _“I’m twenty three and I have no experience in this sort of interaction whatsoever.”_ Victor looked up at him, almost as if he read his mind.

“You’re awfully stiff.” He sat up, moving over to the edge of the bed. Yuuri followed, sitting up and bringing his legs to his chest. “Is that not what you wanted?”

“What? No! I-I mean, it is what I wanted it’s just…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off.

“Too soon?”

“No, that’s not it.” Victor met Yuuri’s far off gaze with his ocean blue eyes. Yuuri looked away. They were too deep to look at and not lose yourself in them. Yuuri loved the ocean. He looked at the waves so differently after he had seen Victor for the first time.

“What is it then?” Victor clasped Yuuri’s hand, the warmth running up his arm.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He said quietly. Victor stared for a moment, face morphing into one of shock when he figured out what he meant.

“Yuuri, you’ve never...?” He sounded surprised. Yuuri didn’t know why he would be. He nodded. Victor looked a bit taken aback. “Have you ever even kissed anyone before?”

“Why would they?” Victor looked stunned. “What? Does that bother you?” There was an apparent sting in his voice. “Wait, sorry that was rude.” He looked away again.

“No need to apologize. I won’t lie, it bothers me a lot actually.” Yuuri felt his heart sink.

“That only makes sense.” He mumbled, looking up at Victor. His brows were furrowed, and eyes were narrowed in anger.

“It bothers me that you don’t know how attractive you are.” Those words hit Yuuri like a train.

“Huh? W-What do you mean?”

“You. You’re this hot, and you’ve never even kissed anyone before?” Victor sounded rather distressed.

“H-How- I’m not-” Victor silenced him by grabbing both of his shoulders.

“No! You are, and you don’t even know that!” Yuuri’s eyes were wide. Here he was, the man he’s idolised for years, right over him, telling him he, of all people was attractive to him. Yuuri had never really considered the thought of him being attractive. He didn’t think he was ugly or anything, but he just seemed so dull. Especially when he had the reference of the man right next to him for nearly half of his life.

“You’re the hot one.” Yuuri chuckled. Victor looked both sad and frustrated, his mouth failing at a smile. He hung his head in defeat, placing it to Yuuri’s chest.

“Okay.” He sighed. He pulled Yuuri by the collar of his shirt into a quick peck on the lips. “Goodnight.” Victor climbed off the bed and headed toward the door. He paused in the frame, turning to Yuuri. “I’ll make you believe me.” He pulled the door shut and just like that, he was gone.

\----------

Yuuri woke from a ray of moonlight trickling through the crack in his curtains. He glanced over at the clock. Three AM. He had barely slept. His mind too busy trying to process what had happened last night. He had kissed Victor. Made out with him even. This he had to accept since if that wasn’t true, his delusions were getting out of hand. Yuuri shut his eyes, replaying the moment, cherishing everything that he had felt. Every touch felt like fire coursing through his veins, every kiss felt like it was charged with lightning. He wanted to feel it again.

Yuuri sat up, and stared at his poster collection strewn about the floor. He reached down, snatching one of them randomly. It was one of Victor sitting in a red velvety room, wearing a loose white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. When Yuuri had first started his now massive collection, he had only posters of Victor skating. But as he got older, he started having urges to get posters of Victor off the ice. Of him specifically modeling. He didn’t know why at the time, but it now struck him as he reminisced Victor’s soft lips that he had wanted them because he’s hopelessly attracted to him.

He sighed, falling back on the bed so he could look up at the place where he used to have that poster. _That_ poster. His glance fell back on the Victor sitting in the velvety room. His mind started rumbling with the thoughts he tried everyday to ignore. No. Just no. He could not be having those types of thoughts right now, not while Victor was here, in his house. He turned toward the wall. But he couldn’t help it. It felt like an out of body experience, feeling himself grow hard from the thought of continuing what they started. He thought about how Victor had bitten on his lower lip. He reached up to touch it, and found that it was slightly swollen. A sting of arousal surged through him. Oh well. What innocence did he have left anyway?

Yuuri rolled over so he could see the velvety room Victor once more. He used his finger tips to graze the line that Victor had kissed into him, and slid one hand into his pants. Yuuri gasped, then quickly pulled a pillow to his face to muffle the noise. He started running his grip up and down his length, imagining it was Victor’s hand that was being so good to him. Yuuri stared into the picture’s unresponsive face, and then shut his eyes. It didn’t have the same effect as it did before. He had already felt how good it was to be with Victor, even if it was so short lived. A picture just couldn’t compare. Their smiles were so different. Model Victor’s smile, looked plastered and frail, but the real Victor’s smile made Yuuri shiver. So he pictured him right there, hand pleasuring him, hair falling in his face, cheeks slightly flushed, and those eyes piercing a vivid blue into him as he pulled.

_“Victor~”_ Yuuri moaned into the pillow. He felt himself unraveling under his fantasies. His hand gripping tighter, thumbing at all the places he had imagined Victor touching. The thought of his coach flooding him with all of the sensual warmth he had felt, running his tongue over him. Running it over his lower stomach and getting, lower, and lower. Yuuri reached up and thoroughly licked his hand. He pictured Victor with his soft lips lowering down onto him, then resuming with a gasp. He hit climax, still gripping to the thought of Victor on top of him. He let out a groan into the pillow as his hand was coated with a slick fluid.

\----------

Yuuri skated along the rim of the rink warming up for his Eros routine, still mortified. He could barely look at his coach knowing what he had done. Those eyes judging him now were the same eyes that had been drilling into him last night, and in no way a celibate fashion. It was almost like defiling a piece of art, and Victor was none the wiser.

“Ready Yuuri?” Victor called, reaching to press play. How could he still be so casual? They had kissed, and he found out that Yuuri had masturbated to his face since he was an early teen. Then last night, Yuuri had masturbated to his face, again. Yuuri wasn’t ready at all.

“Y-Yeah.”

The music started. Yuuri had already messed up by not starting on time.

“Hold it. Let’s try that again.” Victor reached over to the rewind button, the angle creating a shadow of contrast over his cheekbones. It was hopeless. No matter what he did, it was goddamn beautiful. Yuuri had fallen for Victor and he couldn’t do a thing about it. Victor pulled his head back up and beckoned Yuuri to the edge of the rink. He skated over, shoulders hunched in on himself.

“Remember Yuuri, it’s what Eros is to you.” He reached out, placing a finger to Yuuri’s neck, causing him to squirm. He pulled the collar of Yuuri’s sweatshirt away, revealing several, rouge colored marks. Marks Victor had made, and Yuuri had tried desperately to cover, with said sweatshirt. An attempt to no avail it seems. “But that could be anything right?” He chuckled, eliciting a small squeak from his student.

Yuuri turned and skated back out into the center of the rink. What Eros is to him huh? Well he was sure he had a better guess than pork cutlet bowls now.

The music began, and the rush of adrenalin took over him. He remembered how warm Victor felt against him. The friction they had against each other. Each spin was fueled with the desire he had for the man watching. The thoughts he had of Victor pleasuring him, the idea of his hand running up his cock. His jumps were clean, each mirroring the surges of pleasure he had experienced. The moment he came stretching across his mind. Gliding across the ice, reminiscing the touches imaginary Victor gave him, and the ones he was lucky enough to receive in reality. Yuuri invigorated the routine with all the twisting and turning in the pit of his stomach, the heat that spilled over him when he had pressed him to the bed. He lost himself in the reverie until he heard the music draining to a stop, and his cue to cast his imaginary partner to the side. He knew it was a part of the program, but it just seemed a shame.

When the quick strikes of the violin ended and nothing but silence filled the room, he turned to look at his coach. It was a sobering sight, Victor was leaning over the boards, his mouth completely open. Yuuri watched him run over to the entrance to the rink, making no effort to slow down when his shoes hit the ice. Sliding to a stop, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s waist, tossing him into a dip, lowering his mouth to reach his. Yuuri’s hands moved their way up his back, leg kicking up. He relished the contact of Victor’s lips again. The tingling warmth, something he found himself incapable of truly describing. Although he pulled away far too soon, wearing an expression of delight.

“Yuuri, that was the best I’ve seen you skate ever, so please, please, please do that again.” Yuuri, still being dipped and blushing furiously, just nodded. Victor released him from his grasp and walked to the edge of the rink, casting a backwards wry glance. He left Yuuri’s heart pounding out of his chest.

\----------

Yuuri had practically ran to his room after practice. He didn’t want to see his coach until he knew what the hell to do. The only time he had ventured out of his room that evening was when his mother busted the door open and dragged him to the onsen for a bath, and practically force fed him his dinner. On his climb back up the stairs to isolation, he had caught the glimpse of a certain silver haired man. He just smiled understandingly and moved to allow his obviously overwhelmed student to pass. Yuuri made a small little noise of gratitude, as he climbed the last steps and scampered off to his room. There he sat for several minutes, trying to comprehend what was happening to him and what he was supposed to do. Unable to translate the incoherent internal shrieking he was experiencing, he turned to the only source of help available to him at this moment. The infamous selfie master.

 

**Yuuri:** Phichit, I need major assistance.

**Hamster Queen:** I gotchu bb what’s up?

**Yuuri:** I need help with Victor

**Hamster Queen:** I’ve been preparing for this moment since we were fetuses

**Yuuri:** Phichit, I don’t think I knew you when I was a fetus

**Hamster Queen:** Shhhh that's why this is meant to be

**Hamster Queen:** I wrote a 35,000ish word essay on how to talk to Victor it’ll get u all the way to marriage with 1 dog, the option of 3 fish and a smol angry skating child

**Yuuri:** Phichit, stop

**Hamster Queen:** I’m emailing the pdf right now

**Yuuri:** I’m not reading that

**Hamster Queen:** Of course you’re not

**Hamster Queen:** You have no respect for the arts

**Hamster Queen:** Whatever I will fly to Hasetsu right now

**Yuuri:** For?

**Hamster Queen:** For you to confess to your beloved ice prince

**Yuuri:** …

**Hamster Queen:** What?

**Yuuri:** Well I sort of did?

**Hamster Queen:** wut

**Yuuri:** He found my posters

**Yuuri:** I freaked of course but he said that it was really flattering

**Hamster Queen:** Awww <3

**Yuuri:** Then we made out a bit

**Hamster Queen:** *Gasp*

**Yuuri:** And then I did a kick ass performance of my short program using me jacking off to him as inspiration and he dipped me and kissed me

**Hamster Queen:** They grow up so fast ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄◡˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

**Yuuri:** You think jacking off to Victor for inspiration is a good thing?

**Hamster Queen:** You said he found your posters what'd he think they were for???

**Yuuri:** That doesn’t mean it’s right

**Hamster Queen:** Well he thought it was right enough thing to make out with you

**Yuuri:** Shut up

**Hamster Queen:** You wound me

**Hamster Queen:** Well there is only one real course of action to take

**Yuuri:** What?

**Hamster Queen:** Fuck him senseless

**Yuuri:** Why do I even talk to you?

**Hamster Queen:** Tell me I’m wrong

**Yuuri:** You’re wrong

**Hamster Queen:** Tell Victor I’m wrong

**Yuuri:** Go

**Yuuri:** To

**Yuuri:** Hell

**Hamster Queen:** He’s thuuuurstay for u boi you can’t deny it now

**Yuuri:** …

**Yuuri:** He said he’ll make me believe I’m attractive

**Hamster Queen:** Omfg My heart can’t take this

**Hamster Queen:** Victor and Yuuri  <3

**Hamster Queen:** This calls for a ship name I’m calling u guys Victuuri

**Yuuri:** Go back to your hamsters and leave me in peace

**Hamster Queen:** What? And let you die of a heart attack when Victor makes his inevitable move? What kind of wingman do you think I am?

**Yuuri:** I think I’m already dead

**Hamster Queen:** That’s why I’m here darling

**Hamster Queen:** Literally all you need to do is talk to him. There’s no short cuts, no special secret to make this work. You need to show that you’re willing to talk things through. You want to be able to have a say in where this goes. Just take your time to think about what you want from Victor and then talk to him about your relationship.

**Yuuri:** Wow… Okay that was actually helpful

**Hamster Queen:** And then if you’re good at talking (but not too good I need to be godfather to some kick ass ice babies) you fuck em

**Yuuri:** I’m going to be godfather to some half hamster, half human hybrids, that I’ll love all the same cause I’ll need to make up for the fact that their father is a perverted asshole

**Hamster Queen:** Wow tell my children how u really feel

**Yuuri:** I can’t just talk to him about this though. It’s too hard

**Hamster Queen:** Oh I’m sure it is (° ͜ʖ°)

**Yuuri:** You should be banned from the internet

**Yuuri:** He’s just too good looking. Everytime I try he reels me in with those cheekbones and blue eyes and I can’t remember my name

**Hamster Queen:** The S.S. Victuuri has set sail, this is your captain speaking…

**Yuuri:** And I keep looking at his ass and I think he’s noticing

**Hamster Queen:** Good to see you have your priorities

**Yuuri:** Jesus

**Yuuri:** But he keeps doing squats in the onsen and then I have a seizure

**Hamster Queen:** All the better to lick my dear

**Yuuri:** adjfksofh;lfymk

**Hamster Queen:** It seems I broke him

**Yuuri:** I’m going to bed

**Hamster Queen:** With Victor I hope

**Yuuri:** No

**Hamster Queen:** Then sweet dreams ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Yuuri:** I will strangle you in China

**Hamster Queen:** How kinky! I’m sure Victor will like

**Hamster Queen:** Night bb

 

Yuuri closed out of the chat room, vowing his undying vengeance on that little pervert. He had a point though, he just needed to talk to Victor. He shouldn’t need to fear anything at this point. He was aware that he was oblivious to most things, but Victor had made it very clear where his interest lies. But the little voice in the back of his head informed him of just how inadequate he was. How it was still possible and likely that he’d mess it up. Hanging his head over the keyboard, he felt the familiar dread of hopelessness looming. How could he talk to him about something this big? All he’s ever done around him is skate, blush, and stutter. A ding on the screen startled him out of his sulk. A message from his sworn enemy at the moment…

 

**Hamster Queen:** U can talk to him I believe in you! And I wouldn’t send you in there with false hope (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*

 

He smiled at the encouragement. He would never tell Phichit that. What he wanted from Victor was so broad. He wanted to see him laugh, he wanted him to hug him, he wanted to be happy with him, and he would be lying if there wasn’t a tiny part of him that thought Phichit was spot on. He couldn’t wait anymore. Yuuri wanted a relationship with Victor.

\----------

Yuuri sat at the dinner table, staring at his coach intently. Victor seemed to be the only one who didn’t notice, since both Mari, Hiroko, and Toshiya sent knowing glances to each other while eyeing down the youngest Katsuki. Yuuri was still trying to work up the courage to talk to Victor, but nothing in his mind was working well. Before he could comprehend a way to say what he wanted to say, he was sitting alone while everyone was washing their dishes. As he entered the kitchen, it was like a ding went off in his family’s hive mind, causing them to swiftly place their bowls in the sink and exit through the doorway Yuuri was standing next to. Yuuri’s father gave him an encouraging smile, Yuuri’s mother patted his shoulder, and Mari made a face that said;

_"I owe Minako two thousand yen for this. Thanks alot_ . _”_ Victor still stood at the sink, washing his bowl. Yuuri approached, and did the same. Soap frothing at their fingers as they worked in silence. _Akward silence_ , Yuuri thought.

“Can we talk?” Yuuri’s voice reverberated in his own ears. 

“Of course. Let's go for a walk.” Victor set his now rinsed tableware on a towel, and gestured to Yuuri to follow. After willing his feet to move, they were out the door. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice his Mother watching them through the window, smiling proudly. His attention turned back to the silver haired man, his long coat swaying in the breeze and shoes clacking at the cobble ground. Both seemed to be lost in thought as they walked in silence, that is until Victor sat on the familiar sandy ground. Yuuri’s mind was a blur of anxiety all throughout the trip, so it was only then that he heard the soft crash of the waves and the light squawking of seagulls in the distance. He sat farther away from Victor than what was normal, as he was afraid of being sucked in by his eyes again, but alas, the warm summer water mirrored the tint beautifully.

“So, is this about us kissing?” Victor scooted closer. How was he able to be so blunt?

“Uhm- Yea, yes it is.” Yuuri looked away demurely.

“Listen, if you’re not actually comfortable with thi-”

“No! I just want to know what’s happening that’s all…” His voice was wobbly. Victor scooted even closer, leaving them mere centimeters from touching. He reached out and stroked Yuuri’s thigh, causing him to let out a high pitched gasp, and then blush furiously. Victor huffed a bit of laughter before closing the distance between their hips, Yuuri still trying desperately to stare out into the ocean. He started lazily running his fingers up and down his leg, humming contently.

“What do you think is happening?” Victor’s suggestive tone sent ripples down Yuuri’s spine.

“I-I don’t know.” The older man sighed, dropping his gaze.

“I like you Yuuri, that’s what’s happening.” Yuuri’s heartbeat was thundering through his chest. While if the poor oblivious child sat and thought on it for a while, he could come up with the same conclusion. But those words exiting Victor’s mouth seemed so implausible. Yuuri snickered. “What? Why’s that funny?” Victor looked upset.

“It’s just so unreal. You showing up here, being my coach, and liking me in that way. It just seems like it’s some sort of dream.” Yuuri’s eyes were far away, like he was looking for something in the distance.

“What kind of dream?” Victor smirked, his hand stopping and squeezing very near, Yuuri’s now perking erection, earning another soft squeak. “A recent one maybe?” He murmured. His tone telling Yuuri he knew a bit more than he would have liked.

“Oh god, you heard me?!” Yuuri choked. Victor laughed heartily, much to Yuuri’s dismay.

“No, I was teasing, but thanks for confirming that.” He resumed stroking his thigh. Yuuri wore an expression of mortification, looking down in shame. “Like I said, it’s flattering.” He reminded. “But why does this seem unrealistic to you?” Yuuri searched Victor’s face for some kind of sarcasm, but it looked as if he was genuinely curious.

“Because you’re you, and I’m me. I just don’t get why you’d think I’m- I’m whatever you think I am.” Yuuri’s voice sounded trained.

“Tell me why you think I shouldn’t think you’re attractive.” The atmosphere became serious. Victor’s gaze was adamant.

“Because you're really good looking. Like, _really_ good looking.” He could swear Victor actually blushes a bit.

“The whole silver hair thing-” Yuuri heard Victor mumble something about platinum, but he could not give less of a shit right now, “and your eyes. I didn’t even think that they could be that color. Plus your face generally. I could go on.” He mumbled. “And I’m just…” He trailed off, eyes retreating back to the ocean.

“What?” Victor asked tautly.

“Plain.” Yuuri finished.

“You are anything but, Yuuri. How many times do I need to say this?” Victor slid his head into his hands.

“Well, you tell me why you should think I’m attractive.”

Victor looked up, his eyes churning with something Yuuri couldn’t identify and Victor couldn’t explain. His hand moved up to caress Yuuri’s cheek, smiling at the pink tint under his palm.

“Because everything about you makes my mouth water.” He explained, licking his lips in the process. Yuuri’s breath fell to the bottom of his chest. “You can’t possibly tell me that you don’t think you’re attractive. That’s just sort of insulting. Very insulting. To me.” Yuuri gave him a confused look, but it seems Victor had no shits to give either. “The way you move when you skate. It’s ethereal. It’s like you become this whole different person. And it’s not just the skating. It’s just you. I could go on as well, and that's not even covering how honest to god sexy you are.” Yuuri’s face flushed once again, the pink turning to scarlet. “Do you really think that I assigned you Eros for no reason?”

“I-I thought you made a mistake.” He gulped. Victor gripped his face tighter.

“I care what you think of yourself, Yuuri.” He brushed the side of his face with his fingers. “And if you think of yourself with half of the esteem that you deserve, you’d be the most confident man I’d ever met.” That seemed to convince Yuuri of something since he gave a warm smile.

“T-Thank you, Victor.” His hands instinctively wrapped around his coach, pulling him into a hug. He felt Victor’s head digging into his neck. “So, are we? Um-”

“Dating? If you’d like. I very much would.” Victor’s smile, Yuuri wanted to preserve it.

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded, grinning to a point that made him feel idiotic but Victor just so happened to adore.

“Then may I kiss my boyfriend?” Victor asked with a smirk.

“Mmm~ Okay.”

This kiss felt the sweetest. Both of them trying to convey their affections to one another. They took their time to trace each other's mouths with their lips, memorising all the divots and creases. They gently held one another as they sat in the sand. A new relationship was budding at their fingertips. One both were rather excited about.

\----------

Yuuri lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep after what had happened only hours before. He was elated to get the confirmation that he wanted, and the steps taken to ensure a healthy relationship was comforting. He was scared of his future with Victor for quite sometime. There was a pit in his stomach every time he looked at him. This churning in his gut that told him to run, that he wasn’t capable of being near him. But now even in the few short hours, he knew it wasn’t a bad feeling. There was still a pit, there was still churning. But it made him feel alive. The pit was filled with every glance he received, and the churning makes him want to run over to the man and kiss him until they can't breath. The tinkling song of the rain against his windows and the glowing backdrop of the moon, made him long for his boyfriend even more. He decided that he would run to him in the morning, and hug him, and kiss him, just like he should. Because he was his boyfriend now, and all he wanted to do was scream that to anyone who would listen. Victor Nikiforov was his, and his alone.

But as he woke the next morning, Yuuri truly felt the meaning of the phrase; easier said than done. His legs turned to jelly when he tried to sit up. The thought of going through with what seemed to be such a simple task last night, was just as terrifying as jumping off a cliff. What would he do now was the question. Go through the motions? Continue training under him with the pleasures of the occasional kiss when he landed a jump? Was it really a possibility for something more with him? What did a boyfriend even mean to Victor? Trying to analyze his thought process was nothing short of pointless. While Victor’s actions were refined in logic most of the time, he was still very impulsive. He supposed that trying to understand Victor would take much longer, and much more effort than he expected, as he knew now that he’s much more complex than most would assume. Yuuri’s thoughts were interrupted from a knock.

“Yuuri~ Can I come in?” A orotund voice struck him through the door. Yuuri admired a great many things about Victor. But the one he thought about the most was his confidence in himself and abilities, even while remaining in the realm of modesty.

“Yea.” Yuuri replied shakily. Opening and shutting the door, Victor then plopped himself next to him and gave a firm goodmorning kiss. Yuuri felt his thoughts melt away through the contact of their mouths.

_“I can do this”_ he thought. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s back, _his boyfriend_ , Yuuri drove his chest closer.

After what seemed like only seconds (but was actually minutes), they both pulled away before their bodies decided to do something that would put a serious damper on their training schedules.

“Well, what were we talking about again?” Victor asked, breath failing him.

“I don’t think we got to talking.” Yuuri chuckled. Smiling brightly, Victor guided him down the stairs to breakfast, hand on his lower back. Luckily, his parents and sister were too busy tending to the guests to notice the obvious new atmosphere between them. So they could sit as close as they liked, without fear of being judged. Which was something Yuuri quite enjoyed.

Training resumed normally. One of the things Yuuri had worried about if he and Victor had a real relationship, was that Victor might have his discernment clouded and not give him the proper judgement he deserved. But it seemed that he was professional enough to separate his feelings from his ability to properly coach. If anything, it seemed that Victor was worried about the same thing, and became _more_ critical. Yuuri didn’t mind though. He was often the one to push himself the most, and this didn’t change. He appreciated all the judgements he received, never being quite able to shake the awe of the best skater in the world being his coach. Plus, Yuuri especially appreciated the reward he got when he did well. He was right about the kissing.

“I think that’s enough jumping for today, Yuuri.” Yuuri nodded and started skating to the edge of the rink, but stopped when Victor stepped onto the ice.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked.

“I said that’s enough jumping. Have you thought about your exhibition skate yet?” He asked. Victor skated around him, wrapping his arms around his stomach and digging his head into his neck. Yuuri leaned back into his embrace.

“I haven’t no. I guess I was just a bit… busy.” He smiled to himself.

“I wonder why.” Victor left a string of short kisses down Yuuri’s neck, before pulling the remote for the stereo out of his pocket and hit the play button. A familiar melody filled the room. Yuuri recognised it immediately as he heard the deep voice of the man singing in a foreign tongue. It was Victor’s song from his last free skate, Stammi Vicino. “I thought you could skate this.” Victor declared.

“What?! But this song’s yours!” Victor spun around him, grasping Yuuri’s hands.

“I’ve skated it before, yes. But I thought we could do something different this time. You would do a few jumps in this part…” He paused, looking like he was listening for something among the music. “And then I’d come in here.” Caressing Yuuri’s cheek, he pulled him into the song. Grasping his hand, Victor guided his back into his arms, where he lifted Yuuri into the air and gently spun him. Setting him back onto the ice, Yuuri held to his shoulder, Victor guiding him in a moving dip. Both gazed into the other’s eyes as they felt the ice glide under them. There was no plan, no choreography to fulfill. They could just dance, and feel everything that they wanted. It was mesmerising. Spinning around each other, they gracefully moved amongst the song. Victor lifting Yuuri at the peaks of the music, and Yuuri landing at his feet, eager to be held again. Normally when he skated, it felt to him as if he was alone in the threshold of the ice. That his performance was for those watching, always being so far away. But now, he could feel the blades under his feet coasting over the polished ice, with someone there. The only person he could think of at the moment. Although, it seemed that lately, all that he could think of at any moment was the man who was dancing with him. Yuuri let his emotions roll over, and overtake him. The overwhelming affections he had for his coach, spilling into the song. They lost themselves in the feeling of dancing atop the ice with the other.

When the music drained away, and they were both huffing to regain their breath, Yuuri felt something so real. Something he couldn’t explain. The only thing he wanted to do was keep the man standing before him. Yuuri pulled Victor forward, leaning his aching muscles against him.

“Have you ever done pair skating before?” Victor asked. Yuuri, still to shaken to speak, shook his head. “Do you want to do that for your exhibition?” Yuuri pressed a nod into his shoulder, causing his coach to grin.

“Victor, I’m tired.” Yuuri mumbled.

“Ah, right. Let’s wrap up.” Victor then guided his student out onto one of the benches. “You take off your skates and stretch. I’ll get our stuff.” He parted with a gentle kiss, and walked towards the lockers. Yuuri ran through his typical stretching routine, still unable to shake that unexplainable feeling. It was so warm and comforting yet, made him feel so weak. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or not.

“Yuuri! You done stretching?” He called. Yuuri felt the feeling melt away to jubilation from his coach calling to him. It was only then that Yuuri figured out what that feeling was. A warm smile stretched across his face.

“Yeah! I’ll be there in a second.” He turned to look at the ice. The glossy surface reflecting the lights over him. Victor was a new chapter in not only his career, but his life too. He ran to his coach. Doubts falling away behind him.

\----------

Yuuri stepped into the onsen, feeling his muscles loosen from the contact of the hot water. He had always appreciated the fact that he, an athlete, lived in such a place. But today he was especially grateful for such a luxury, since his legs felt like they were on fire from not only the vigorous jumping, but the run through of his exhibition skate was a bit past his limits for the day. Eyes falling back into his head, Yuuri leaned on the edge of the spring.

“Don’t fall asleep on me. I just got here.” Opening his eyes, Yuuri watched as Victor slid into the water next to him. He had seen Victor naked much more often than what was probably normal. The first time they had formally met consisted of him doing one of his dramatic stances completely nude, and dripping wet. He had always looked away out of politeness. Although he’s be lying if he hadn’t snuck a few glances now and then. But now that they were dating, Yuuri could stare all he liked. Something Victor seemed to notice, and showed his appreciation for by sliding closer so their bare sides were pressed against the other. Yuuri rested his head on his shoulder, shutting his eyes once more. Victor pressed his cheek to the crown of Yuuri’s head, turning and kissing it gently. He stroked down the side of Yuuri’s arm and laced their fingers together. It then dawned on Yuuri that this was the closest he had ever been to Victor. It was intimidating. Feeling the little voice in his head growing louder, he looked up at his boyfriend, meeting his soft expression, and a pleasant smile. If anyone could shut his mind up it was him. Nestling back into his neck, Yuuri felt the softness of his skin. The sensual soft friction against him was something out of his dreams. They exchanged sweet touches, then humming in contentment. Time ticked on, several minutes passing, all the while Yuuri falling deeper into the feeling.

“We should probably get out huh? It’s bad to stay in for so long.” Victor said. There was a ring of disappointment in his tone.

“Oh, yea.” Victor gave his hand a squeeze as he climbed out.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

“Goodnight.” Victor gave him a smile as he turned, swinging his hips as he walked. Yuuri had a feeling that was for him.

Drying off and redressing himself, Yuuri prepared for bed. That was, until he felt a stinging need in his stomach. A need that just screamed for the silver haired man to be so close again. He didn’t really know what after that. But being that close, that sensual with him, was so fulfilling. He climbed the stairs, pausing as he came to the crossroads between his room and Victor’s. Calling upon the confidence buried somewhere in him, he urged his legs to move towards Victor’s room. He knew if he went to his own bed, he would be plagued with thoughts of his boyfriend all over him. The creak of the floorboards under his feet, made his brain cry out to turn back before he did something that he regretted. But he knew that no matter what he did with Victor, he wouldn’t regret it. Even just sitting with him, having a nice conversation about skating or whatever, was better than sitting in his room. All alone. Reaching the room, he mustered his last scraps of courage and softly knocked at the wooden frame.

Almost immediately, the door flew open and Victor stood with what seemed to be a surprised, yet excited expression plastered over his face. He was wearing a white shirt, almost too small for his long torso, and gray sweats. His hair was still slicked back from the warm water, the discoloration making his hair a darker silver, and really quite sexy.

“Uhh… Hi.” Yuuri spat out, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Victor moved aside and gestured for him to come in. After Yuuri sped into the room, not wanting to be seen by any wandering eyes, Victor shut the door. Yuuri took a moment to let his eyes drift over the room. Normally being empty, it was enjoyable to see the room scattered with traces of his coach. Makkachin was sleeping peacefully on a pile of Victor’s clothes, his dresser was covered with various products, and it looked as if he was sitting on the edge of his bed for a while. Judging by the ruffled sheets. He turned back to his boyfriend. He advanced, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him close.

“So, what exactly are you doing here? Not that I’m anything but pleased.” Yuuri’s face heated. He wasn’t sure he knew himself.

“Ah, Um… I don’t know. To kiss you? I think.” He murmured. Victor smiled, bringing his face down to meet his boyfriend’s and placing a quick peck on his lips. Yuuri could almost feel the smile. The clever smile he got when he was about to quip something flirty. However before he could get any syllables out, Yuuri had made up his mind, and pulled Victor’s face back down and ravenously caught his mouth in his. Quickly grasping Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri pulled him closer. He seemed to happily oblige as he quickly cupped Yuuri’s face. Within the past two days of being Victor’s boyfriend, he had already kissed him on a fairly regular basis. But this was the first time they had delved back into passion from the moment Victor had found Yuuri’s posters. He loved that he didn’t need to hold back his aching attraction for him anymore. He could enjoy Victor right here, hands clasped around his back, tongue now pressing to his lips, parting them. He felt a moan reverberate down his spine as Victor pushed farther into his mouth. Yuuri wanted to drink in all that he could, but he also felt his lungs crying out for air so he broke away, panting heavily.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, through his own panting.

“Uh huh?”

“What is it that you want?” Victor ran a finger up Yuuri’s jaw line.

“To keep kissing you, if that’s okay?” Yuuri’s voice was tight. Was this his way of stopping him?

“Yes, yes of course. I’m just asking how much you’re comfortable with.” He said simply. Yuuri’s face reddened when he deciphered what he meant.

“Ah, um- I don’t know if I’m ready for anything, um… more. Not yet. Soon, I think. Sorry, I kn-” Victor stopped him with another firm kiss.

“There’s no need to apologize, Yuuri. I don’t want rush you. I mean it.” He said softly. “Do you still want to continue?”

“Yes.” Yuuri assured.

“Okay. Want to sit on the bed?” Yuuri nodded. Pulling his skittish companion over, Victor sat down next to him. “Just tell me if I do something you don’t like. I won’t take offense, I promise. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He cooed. “And I’ll tell you the same, if needed.”

“Alright, yeah.” Yuuri nodded. “Then kiss me.”

Neither wasted any time in resuming. Leaning into each other, they pressed their lips together. Victor tossed his arms around him, pulling him closer. Hot breaths entering the other’s mouth, pulling at the other’s lips. Feeling Victor’s tongue pressing against his own, flicking over his teeth, made Yuuri shudder out a moan. Moving up to caress Victor’s face, he ran one hand through his hair. The soft strands falling through his fingers, as he rolled his tongue over Victor’s. He pulled away and began sucking on Yuuri’s neck which caused him to gasp and pull the silky strands still in his hand. Victor stifled out a moan.

“Ahh- Sorry.” Yuuri gasped.

“Don’t be. I like it.” He said huskily, pushing on Yuuri farther back on the bed. Swinging one leg over his lap, he straddled his legs. This was becoming oddly similar to one of the fantasies he had so long ago. Feeling the weighted sensation on his legs, ever so close to his crotch, was maddening in the best way. “Okay?”

“Very.” Yuuri answered, pulling his coach’s head back onto his neck. Feeling the suction over his pulse point caused Yuuri to give a moan into Victor’s ear. Victor’s grip on his back, his body pressed up against him, not to mention the act of him biting all over made him feel like he was being taken over. Normally he hated feeling out of control, resenting those who treated him as if he was weak. But he ravished in being overtaken by his partner. Victor started nipping at Yuuri’s ear, making him shift in pleasure. The sensual smacking sound, and the raw feeling of Victor’s bruising lips made him melt.

Victor’s face moved back up to Yuuri’s mouth, nose knocking his glasses.

“Oh, sorry. Probably want to take those off huh?” Victor chuckled, reaching for the blue rimmed eyewear, and placing them on the side table.

“Yea, thanks.” Both were caught in each other's eyes now. The twinkling being to alluring to look away from. Victor slid his knuckles down Yuuri’s cheek in a slow caress.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He murmured. Yuuri’s face tinted pink. “I don’t care how many times I need to tell you until you believe me.” He pulled Yuuri back into a slow, thoughtful, kiss. They took their time, tracing all the lushness and coating the other’s mouth with their own. Victor, biting and pulling at Yuuri’s lower lip, stopped. Still gently clutching his lip with his teeth, he whispered in a tone that made Yuuri’s heart stop, “Everything about you makes me feel so alive.”

The collision between him and those words sent waves through Yuuri, as he pressed into Victor’s mouth once again. His aggressive advance made him clack their teeth together, but Victor didn’t seem to mind, as he quickly resumed stroking his back. Yuuri licked down to his neck and started biting Victor’s collar bone.

“Yuuri~” Victor moaned, clutching at his shoulder blades. Yuuri placed more sloppy kisses to his neck, marking him with bites where he deemed fit. Victor leaned into him, digging his nose under the joint of Yuuri’s jaw. He muttered praises into his ear, and sweet nothings that were not actually nothing. He meant every word he spoke.

Yuuri continued to feel the smoothness of Victor’s skin, drinking in his musky scent. The sensuality was overwhelming, and he wanted so badly to feel more. However, he knew that if he persisted, his inhibitions would practically disintegrate. While this would be a very good thing soon, he felt he was still not ready to dive into that. So, attempting to dull the sparks in his pants, he pulled Victor onto the bed, and held him gently. Victor stroked the curve of Yuuri’s hips, placing chaste kisses to his neck. Arms wrapping around each other, and placing their foreheads together, they hummed contently. Victor reached up to caress Yuuri’s face once more, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. They sat in a peaceful silence, enjoying the soft breathing of the other. That was, until Makkachin decided he wanted in on this interesting new activity, and jumped up on the bed. This was quite startling for both Yuuri and Victor, Yuuri giving a small gasp, and Victor yelping quite loudly.

They both fell into a giggle fit, laughing hysterically from the sudden arrival of their new cuddle buddy. The mocha brown poodle nuzzled in between them.

“Seems that Makka was feeling left out.” Victor cooed, scratching the happily panting dog’s head. Yuuri laughed, and joined in on showering Makkachin with affection by rubbing his back.

“It’s getting late huh?” Yuuri sighed, sitting up.

“Yeah…” Victor exhaled. They sat in silence, Victor stroking Yuuri’s arm gently. Yuuri stood, Victor slowly following to the door. It seems that both wanted to elongate their time together as much as possible, so Victor unhurriedly wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into the gentle curve of his body. He fit there perfectly. Giving him one more soft kiss, they parted.

“Goodnight, Victor.”

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave a soft smile as he quietly exited the room, stealthily crossing the squeaky floorboards to his own. Victor returned to his bed, resuming petting his beloved dog. Makkachin gave a soft whine, getting up and sniffing where Yuuri had sat. Victor chuckled.

“I’m glad you like him too, Makka.”

\----------

Yuuri had woken that morning to a soft scratching at his door. Rubbing his eyes, still hazy from sleep, he opened the door to a fluffy, brown, dog shape. Wagging his tail briskly, Makkachin jumped to greet his new friend.

“He missed you last night.” Victor chuckled, his hair mussed from sleep. Even when he just woke up, he was still unfairly handsome. “So did I.”

“That makes two of us. Three I suppose.” Yuuri smiled brightly, placing a nice long kiss to his boyfriend. Even if the act of kissing was less than varied, he didn’t see how Victor’s soft lips would ever get old.

“Breakfast?” Victor asked, reaching down to scratch his dog.

“If you’ll feed it to me~”

They took a bit longer than expected.

After their half hour make out session and a quick breakfast (which they took to Yuuri’s room since Victor was more than happy to fulfill his boyfriend’s request), they quickly ran out the door so they could actually skate that day. When Yuuri’s foot hit the cobble, he then realised that the distance was a blurred mess.

“Wait, Victor I left my glasses in your room last night.”

“Oh, right. You jog, I’ll grab them and catch up.” Not even giving Yuuri time to protest, Victor was back through the door. Stopping at a window to silently see Yuuri off as he jogged towards the ice castle, he felt a smile lingering over his face. He was so lucky.

As he slid his door open, the first thing he noticed was that there was a very stern looking sister holding the glasses he was supposed to be retrieving.

“So, it seems to me that you two had fun last night.” She said. There was a grimace dripping from her voice. Victor was to terrified to speak right away, so he was forced to endure Mari’s stare until he could find the use of language once again.

“No! I didn’t…”

“Screw my brother?”

“No! We just… Um…” Victor unfortunately, had zero experience with explaining to family members that he was dating their child or sibling. This only made sense, because the longest lasting relationship he’s ever had was with Yuuri, and they haven’t even been dating for a week. But preserving this relationship was so important to him. While he had gained a reputation for messing around with a lot of people, especially skaters, none of that had ever meant anything. It was gossip that media could feed off of. Half of it was bullshit or stupid rumors that Chris definitely started. (He had never blown three Grand Prix Finalists at once.) Loneliness had plagued him for as long as he had a career in skating. There was never a feeling there that could ever compete with the way he felt about Yuuri. There was nothing like it. The way time seemed to stop when he looked at him, or the way that he wanted to know everything about him, and would not stop until he made him smile. It was so much more than any words could explain. Victor could not handle losing this.

“We’ve been dating for a little while, but were not _there_ yet. I-I don’t want to rush him. And we haven’t even talked about telling people yet so…” His composure was falling apart. He wondered if this was how Yuuri felt when he got all nervous. Although Victor thought that his shaken voice was much less endearing than his boyfriend’s. “I don’t know what to say, really.” Victor expected an angry rant in Japanese that he didn’t understand. Or even to get slapped in the face. But he received no such thing.

“Listen, I really don’t care who Yuuri dates as long as they care about him, and can make him happy. If what you just told me is true, your seem to care about him and what he’s comfortable with.” God, yes he does. “Think you can make him happy?”

“Whatever it takes.” He answered simply. Mari smiled, handing him the glasses.

“Take good care of my brother. Cause if you don’t, you don’t deserve him in the first place. Plus, this whole family will not rest until your head is on a stake.”

“If it helps, I’d say the same thing to anyone.” Victor assured, rubbing his thumb under the cut of the glass. Mari nodded, smile spreading wider. “So, have I passed?” Victor chuckled.

“Yea, now get out so I can wash your sheets.”

\----------

“What took you so long?” Yuuri called as Victor came barreling through the rink doors.

“The most terrifying interview of my life.” Yuuri gave him a curious look as he handed Victor his skate guards and hopped onto the ice.

“Interview? With who?”

“Never mind. Let’s start with running through your step sequences.” He waved for Yuuri to get to position as he fiddled with his glasses in his pocket. He would give them back after practice. Also he never really held them before, and it was oddly nice.

“Yes mind, just tell me. Did the reporters show up again?” Yuuri sounded worried.

“Oh! No, nothing like that.” He assured.

“Then what? Just tell me please~” Yuuri skated to the edge of the rink. It was no use, those eyes were irresistible.

“It was no big deal, really. Mari found your glasses in my room when she was changing my sheets and confronted me about it when I got there. She basically asked me if I fucked you last night.”

“She WHAT?! Are you serious? How is that not a big deal?!” Yuuri was now frantically waving his arms and going red in the face, which Victor thought was the cutest thing ever.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, it’s okay.” He had to suppress a chuckle from the pout he received. “I told her that we weren’t there yet. Then I told her how all I want is to make you happy.” Victor smiled brightly.

“And she’s fine?”

“She told me she’d put my head on a stake if I ever hurt you, but that’s fair don’t you think?” Victor reached out to hug him over the boards, nuzzling his head into Yuuri’s neck. “I’d beat her to it anyway.”

“Victor!” Yuuri whined.

“What? I could never live with hurting you.” He mumbled into his shoulder. Yuuri gripped his back tighter, pressing a kiss to Victor’s neck.

“I couldn’t either.” Yuuri said softly.

“Should we tell your parents when we get back? Unless you’d rather keep it between us for now. Well, us and your sister.” Yuuri chuckled at the thought.

“No, we can tell them. They probably won’t mind though.”

“Great!” Victor pulled back so Yuuri could see his smile. “I was thinking, after we tell them, we could go someplace tonight.” There was actually a tint of nervousness to his voice, which Yuuri found quite amusing.

“Like a date?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. I sort of have it all planned out. Unless you’d rather stay in, or something.” A date? Yuuri had dreamed of going on a date with Victor for years. The two of them alone, enjoying each other's company with an obligation to act as sweet to the other as they liked? Yes please.

“Okay, let’s go on a date. Definitely.” Yuuri answered, a grin stretching across his face. Victor returned the same grin while gently placing a kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“But until then, how about we actually do some skating?” Yuuri laughed. The sweet sound sending ripples through his coach.

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded.

Never in all of his life had he ever imagined Victor being this close. He had never even expected him to show up in the same country as him, let alone become his coach and boyfriend. But he could never imagine being this close with anyone. The ice had been the closest thing to him that could bring him happiness. But now it was an outlet for his happiness. He could sing to the world how much joy Victor brought to him. How much he wanted to get closer. So he skated with ease knowing that the man he was skating for was right there, ready to meet him wherever he was.

\----------

Walking home holding Victor’s hand was very pleasant. His long fingers wrapping around Yuuri’s own, felt comforting. It was like a constant action of affection, while not distracting from the task to which they were participating. Both were walking back to the house, but Yuuri’s mind was also working up a storm. Victor seemed to sense this nervousness, and ran his thumb along Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Are you sure you're okay with all of this? I know this can be a bit overwhelming.” Yuuri stared at his own feet.

“I’m just nervous about my parents. I know they won’t judge me, or try to change my decision of who I want to be with or anything. But I still feel worried.” He glanced up to see Victor’s understanding expression. “I know that doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, I think it does. There are somethings that you can't help but get nervous about even if you have a logical reason to not be.” Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand tighter. “I get nervous before every competition.” Yuuri’s head shot up, looking like his great ancestors were offended.

“No, you don't have to say that.” Victor nervous? Those two words seemed like an oxymoron in his mind.

“I'm serious. I know I have more than enough technical, and presentational skill to win, but I still get nervous whenever I compete. Without fail.” Victor gave him a sweet smile.

“Is that why you left?” Yuuri asked sheepishly. He knew that probably wasn’t the case, but he wanted to bring up the subject at some point with him since he had no clue.

“Oh, no. I have a lot of reasons, some more provocative than others.” Victor gave him a suggestive wink. Yuuri didn’t know what that meant exactly but he didn’t want to push it. “I’ve always been enamored by skating. But lately, a place on the podium just seems…” Victor paused, staring out at the ocean they were walking by. His eyes seemed dead as he watched the waves roll. Although, his eyes began to twinkle when he turned his gaze back to the younger man. “It felt lonely. I can’t make or perform a program that I am proud of when I’m not happy, and I haven't been for a long time. But now I am. With you.” Victor pulled Yuuri’s hand up to his face, leaving a kiss on his knuckles. Yuuri returned the favor on his cheek.

Yuuri wanted to tell Victor how amazing that was. The way skating affected his life, and how he immersed himself in the sport. He wanted to tell him that he felt the same way about him. How he found a new light in skating when Victor had come to coach him. How the ice seemed so different when all he could think about was Victor. But he never got the chance since their jaunt came to a close as they walked through the large, pastel green gate to Yuuri’s home.

“Don’t worry alright?” Victor soothed, while rubbing Yuuri’s side. Yuuri nodded.

When they entered the house, Yuuri’s parents were waiting for them, Mari in the back. Yuuri clasped Victor’s hand tighter.

“Did you already tell them?” Yuuri asked his sister, the language barrier between his parents preventing them from understanding completely. Mari only knew English because of a class she took to deal with all the rowdy, western guests. Also she liked to visit Yuuri in Detroit when he was training there.

“I told them that there’s something you want to say.” She answered.

It took a bit of courage locked away in Yuuri’s mind, as well as a comforting stroke from Victor to get him to piece together something that could convey their current situation. While Victor’s knowledge of Japanese was very limited, he heard a few words with a basic translation of together, or boyfriend. However, he didn’t miss the grins on Yuuri’s parent’s  faces when Yuuri had finished. They rushed over to give their son a hug, turning to give Victor one as well.

“That went okay, I suppose.” Victor chuckled, turning to him.

“Yeah.” Yuuri sighed, a relieved smile plastered to his face. Parting from his mother with a final smile, he returned to his boyfriend’s side. Mari sent them both a quick glance that both were unable to translate, as she returned to the kitchen, Yuuri’s parents following.

“So, should we get ready for our date then?” Victor asked, giving Yuuri a quick peck to his temple.

“Sounds good to me.” Yuuri chimed, causing Victor to grin.

“Alright. Let's go in about an hour. I’ve been neglecting my hair and it’s coming back to bite me.” Victor sounded awfully distressed about it.

“It looks good to me.” Yuuri giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

They parted with a quick kiss, (well, it was long enough for Mari to walk up the stairs and stare at them judgmentally for a moment) and ran off to their rooms. It was only till Yuuri had shut the door that he stumbled upon the final problem. The first question. The only question. What on god’s earth was he going to wear?

\----------

After an hour had passed, Yuuri stepped out of his room. He was definitely not a suit connoisseur as Victor had informed him after he returned from the press conference, but he was actually quite happy with the result. After a few lessons in basic dressing from an elated Phichit after Yuuri had informed him, indeed his ship was canon (that boy needs help), he gained the skill to properly pick out clothes. He had a simple button up shirt, with black dress pants. The shirt’s hue matched the indigo of his free skate costume, chosen solely from Victor saying he looked beautiful in the blueish, sequined vest. His hair was slicked back and his contacts were in, as it made him feel more confident. He searched his mind for his bold self on the ice, although all rational thought was lost when Victor stepped out from behind the corner looking like a goddamn vision. He was wearing a white button up similar to Yuuri’s. However, it wasn’t all that buttoned up to show off divot of his sternum from his ridiculously toned chest. Over this he wore a black blazer with matching pants. It was probably the same level of simplicity as Yuuri’s outfit, but somehow it looked as if he was going to a black tie event.

“My god.” Is all Yuuri could manage to spit out when Victor walked over. He acted as if he didn’t hear his outburst, and Yuuri guessed he really didn’t since he seemed so entranced.

“Wow, Yuuri.” Victor gasped. “You look great.”

“Well so do you.” Yuuri nodded. Victor chuckled a bit before placing his hand around him squeezing his hip, and guiding him to the door. “Where are we going anyway?” Yuuri asked, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder as they walked.

“Well I don’t know the area well yet so where’s a good place to eat anyway?”

“What?” Yuuri laughed. “I thought you said you had everything all figured out?”

“This is a part of the plan. You show me stuff, and I kiss you a lot.” Victor cooed, placing his lips on Yuuri’s.

“Mmm~ That sounds nice.” Yuuri murmured. “Come on then.”

Hand in hand, they stepped out of the gate and walked toward the lights shining in the distance.

\---------

“What about this place?” Victor asked, pointing at a restaurant. Yuuri had been showing Victor around downtown. Telling him about all the interesting shops and attractions. The restaurant in question now was pretty fancy. He had been there once before when he was just a child. Minako was celebrating one of her last competitive dancing wins. He would have gone back, as the food was actually really good, but it was also really expensive. Minako had insisted on paying, saying she wouldn’t have invited them if she wouldn’t pay. Even through her drunken slurring from downing three beers at once, she was polite.

“It’s good, but expensive.” Yuuri answered.

“Price doesn’t matter, Yuuri. I’ll pay for it.” Victor announced.

“What!? No, you don’t have to do that.” Not today. He would be paying for his food like a real adult. “I’m an adult who has responsibilities, and buys sophisticated stuff like lamps and broccoli.” Yuuri announced. Victor roared with laughter.

“But this is my treat!” He chimed, still giggling slightly. “Besides, I asked you on the date and I’m not short for money, I can tell you that.”

Damn. He played the ‘I asked you’ _and_ the ‘I’m rich’ card. Does this man have no shame?

“Fine.” Yuuri grumbled. Victor beamed and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek as he excitedly pulled him towards the door.

It was a bit different than what Yuuri remembered, even if it was several years back. It was sleek and dimly lit. The tables were quite spaced out, with several walls obstructing the view of the other patrons. Basically, it was private. The tables were oddly intimidating. The cutlery looked quite expensive, and the glasses twinkled like crystal on the shined mahogany. Yuuri started summoning his best hand-eye coordination so he wouldn’t break anything.

As they walked over the seemingly overly polished tile to the hostess, Yuuri mentally prepared himself to translate. He always dreaded translating, as it always felt so awkward and it required double the amount of talking than what was usually necessary. He didn’t have the best track record with talking. Although it seems that wasn’t necessary.

Victor sauntered right up to the booth and said;

“Reservations for Nikiforov.” In perfect Japanese. Jaw on the floor, Yuuri could only be dragged along as the hostess showed them to their table. He even said it in a pretty convincing accent. They sat down with the hostess departing with a bow, leaving Yuuri to wallow in his confusion.

“How did you?... And you had reservations!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“I told you I had it all planned out.” Victor smirked proudly.

“But then you said you didn’t know where we were going!”

“How could I miss a tour from you?” He sang, lighting up as Yuuri chuckled.

The hostess returned, asking for their drink order. After mulling it over between them for a moment (a moment that mostly consisted of Yuuri suggesting the least expensive one and Victor telling him to stop worrying about the price), they decided on a semi-expensive bottle of sake. With no hesitation, Victor ordered for them in more near perfect Japanese. Arriving in almost inhuman speed, the hostess returned with the bottle, allowing Yuuri to gawk behind a glass.

“How did you learn that?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh, I asked your sister. Just enough to order and make reservations. I guess she just assumed that it was just for me since I asked her quite some time ago.”

“How long?”

“Maybe a month. I had time to practice.” Yuuri choked on his drink. “I only made the reservations this morning though.” He told him.

“A month!?” Yuuri belted. “You wanted to go on a date with me for that long?”

“Well, yeah. I was starting to give up. Till I found your posters that is.” There was a seductive note to his voice.

“Ack, don’t remind me. I’m still embarrassed.”

“Why?” Victor made no effort to hide his smile.

“Because it’s weird.” He stammered.

“No it’s not.” Victor insisted. “I find it hot that you did that.” He said simply.

“What?” Yuuri croaked. “Oh.” He didn’t quite know what to say to that, so he turned to his menu. After scanning it, he found that everything was way too high in calories for his slow metabolism, so he stuck to a salad. After reading the menu to Victor, he decided he wanted a ramen bowl. What he wouldn’t do for his ability to eat a fridge’s worth of food and maintain a competitive skating figure. After ordering, Victor immediately dug into the spicy tuna roll appetizer he had been eyeing for several minutes now.

“Wow, this place does have good food.” Yuuri laughed at the sauce already stuck to his nose. He didn’t know how he managed to do that so quickly.

“Well isn’t that why you chose this place?” Yuuri asked, reaching out and wiping Victor’s face with a napkin, causing him to hum contently.

“Actually I chose this place since it’s private. I assume you don’t want people to get wind of our relationship right now. That’s a lot of extra interviews and a lot of uncomfortable questions. I don’t want to stress you out during competition.” Yuuri hadn’t even thought of that. But thank god Victor had. He cringed at the idea of getting flooded by reporters asking Phichit kind of questions.

“We weren’t even dating yet, and you were already that considerate of me?”

“Well of course. I am your coach after all.” Victor clasped Yuuri’s hand.

“Thank you, Victor.”

He responded by leaning over the table to Yuuri,  and kissed him gently. Thoughtfully tracing his lips, he squeezed his hand, letting his mind wander in the haze.

Sitting back down, he brushed against Yuuri’s calf with his. Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was intentional, but it definitely wasn’t unwelcome.

Food arriving, Victor could now scarf down his meal. Yuuri staring at the noodles intently as he shoved leaves in his mouth to numb the pain. He had heard the term _Food Porn_ before, but it was now as he saw the meat slipping around in the broth that he truly understood. Was that pork?

“Want some?” Victor asked, holding out the bowl to him.

“That doesn’t fit in my diet, Victor.” Was he trying to make him inflate like a balloon? Victor sighed lethargically.

“Yuuri, There are no diets on dates.” He whined. Victor shoved the bowl closer to Yuuri’s face till it was right under his nose. The wafting scent of the chives and egg was second to heaven, only being topped by the slight aroma of what he knew now was definitely pork.

“No, I’m fine thanks.” He mumbled, stuffing more leaves into his face. He was not fine, as Victor could definitely tell from the longing expression he had. But he was in the midst of training and he didn’t want to make exceptions to his regimen just because Victor was his boyfriend.

“Yuuuuri~ Come on, it’s not like you haven’t been sticking to your diet. You deserve a cheat today.” He pleaded. Yuuri grumbled for a moment, but he nodded. A grin stretching across his face, Victor took his chopsticks and picked up a few noodles along with a small chunk of meat. Getting the message, Yuuri opened his mouth and slid his lips over the food and closing around the chopsticks. The noodles were as good as they looked, maybe even better. However, the thing Yuuri was focusing on right now was that he had just used Victor’s chopsticks. It wasn’t as if he was unfamiliar with Victor’s mouth. He did a good job of making sure that wasn’t the case. But perspective wise, he knew that if he had gotten his hands on a pair of chopsticks that Victor had used, anytime prior to a week ago… He probably would have done something completely ungodly to them. That was a sobering thought.

“Good?” Victor asked, pulling the chopsticks out of Yuuri’s mouth and pressing them to his lips with a surprisingly innocent smile.

“Definitely.” Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about, the noodles or the man across from him.

They talked as they ate. Exchanging stories with each other, and discussing various things. Mostly about skating. Time seems to melt away whenever he’s with Victor. There’s never enough. He could talk with him for hours, listening to his cheerful laugh, or looking at the way his eyes twinkled when theirs met.

“So, I’ve been curious. How did you get Makkachin?”

“Oh, well I found him.” Victor smiled softly, moving his hands up for his chin to lean on. It was really nice for Yuuri, to see him so caring towards his dog. “It was quite a long time ago. I was fourteen maybe. I found him as a puppy on the street. I was originally going to put him up for adoption, but having him around was really therapeutic. I wasn’t doing to great with the stress of progressing to the senior division, and having a dog felt like having a friend. I was always surrounded by adults so I never really had a lot of contact with people my age except for the other skaters. And they weren't too fond of getting friendly with the competition.”

“That must have been difficult.” Yuuri said. “I wasn’t the most social but I still had a few friends close to my age.” Victor nodded.

“Now, I just feel like Makka has been the one to be there for me when I was lonely. I was really missing something, but he was always there. Even if he’s just a dog, I still feel like he cares in some sort of way. But now I realise what I had been missing all those years was you.” Yuuri blushed furiously, but still grasped Victor’s hand, smiling while lacing their fingers together.

“I think I’ve been missing a lot for a while now as well. But everything started to get whole again when you showed up.” Victor’s face lit up. All Yuuri could care about at that moment was how beautiful he looked. He fondly stroked Yuuri’s hand with his thumb. “And I felt the same way about my dog.” Yuuri added.

“Oh that’s right, you’re sister told me about that. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. He was a poodle too. A toy poodle so he was quite a bit smaller, but he looked pretty similar to Makkachin.”

“What was his name?” Victor asked. He should have seen this coming.

“Well… I…” Lying would put him in a load of trouble as he would surely find out eventually. But he had suffered enough embarrassment in the past week. “Don’t laugh.”

“Okay. What?”

“It’s… Vicchan. Or Victor.” Victor’s hand immediately shot up to his mouth trying to suppress a giggle. Trying and failing that is. Yuuri just sighed, sinking in his seat till only the top of his head was visible.

“Sorry, sorry.” Victor blurted, still a trace of a snicker stuck to his voice.

“I saw that you got a poodle and I wanted one too.” He mumbled. “I wasn’t expecting to even be in the same room as you ever, so I didn’t exactly plan his name accordingly.”

“I’m honored, Yuuri.” Victor told him, leaning over the table to meet his eyes.

“Stop being so sweet.” Yuuri groaned. He laughed openly this time.

“Never.”

After Yuuri eventually pulled himself up from his hiding spot, they finished their meal. The hostess arrived with the check, placing it on the table between them. Yuuri could only imagine the horrendously huge number at the bottom of the note, as Victor quickly grabbed the black folder, holding it close to his chest, sending Yuuri a chiding look when he saw him staring at it. He quickly placed his card in, and signed the bottom with a flourish of his wrist. He handed it directly back, much to the anguish of Yuuri who was still trying to get a peek at how bad he should really feel for not paying.

“Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri couldn’t find the words for his gratitude as he would now feel indebted forever.

“My pleasure.” Victor assured.

“I never could have guessed that I’d actually get to be this close with you. I mean,  I’ve wanted this for so long, and it just felt like a thing that could never happen. And I’m just really lucky.”

“Wow…” He sounded touched. “Yuuri, thank you.” Victor beamed, leaning over the table and lowering his mouth to his in a chaste kiss. For the first time, Yuuri felt understood. Victor spent so much time to make him comfortable. Picking a quiet restaurant, ordering for him while knowing what even everyday social interaction did to him. Taking the time and caring enough to notice these things, was a luxury in a partner that Victor possessed, and Yuuri cherished. He seriously thought there was something really special here. He wanted to explore it. He wanted to explore Victor. They gulped down the last of their drinks, while Victor took his card back from the hostess. Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand, pulling him close to his side, as they left the restaurant.

\---------

By the time they had returned to the house, it was already dark. The moon shone down on the silver strands of Victor’s hair, the light illuminating his face. It struck Yuuri how gorgeous he was. His eyes were incandescent from the soft, white glow. Like the moonlight capping the rolling waves of the ocean.

They stepped up to the door, pausing to look at each other.

“Thank you for the date.” Yuuri told him.

“Of course. Thank you for going with me.” Yuuri nodded happily, leaning over and placing his lips on Victor’s. Yuuri didn't understand how he could miss his breath in his mouth so much. Drawing lazy lines up and down his back, Victor pressed closer, probing with his tongue. Yuuri felt protected and safe, washing away his anxieties with the wave of his feelings for him. Victor pulled away, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured. For the first time it didn’t feel wrong. “I wish I could look at you forever.” Yuuri felt his face widen into a grin from the compliment. He could never forget Victor’s expression at that moment. All of his features seemed to sparkle as he placed his forehead to Yuuri’s, smiling as wide as Yuuri thought possible. He reached around him, caressing his lower back to pull his waist towards his own. He could sit there forever. Letting time slip by in Victor’s warm arms. He nuzzled his head into Victor’s neck.

“I wish I could hold you forever.” Yuuri told him.

It wasn’t till they heard the soft hum of the midnight cicadas that they stepped in the door. The inn was quiet, the peaceful silence loomed in the air. The only light was from the red flashing dot on the T.V.’s cable box, and the soft, white glow peaking through the curtains. Hand in hand, they made their way upstairs, stopping in the middle of the hall connecting their two rooms.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.” Victor placed a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Goodnight, Victor.”

They separated, waving to each other from their end of the hall. Yuuri slid his door open, and stepped into his silent room. Quickly, he started tossing his dress clothes for a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. He wiped away the gel in his hair with a towel, throwing it in a corner while musing his hair back into place. Lastly he removed his contacts, and flopped onto his bed.

His mind was a blur, all of his feelings bubbling up to his head, pounding his heart through his ribs. He had been through alot with Victor, and he was forever grateful, but he couldn’t stop the desire for more. There was an aching pain in his stomach that reminded him of Victor’s soft lips, and perfect skin, and chiseled body. The ache grew the longer he sat. His mind wandered back to yesterday night. All of the passion they shared was a beautiful knife in his brain. The moments they made were wonderful, but he wanted to go farther. He wanted to touch Victor in all the places he’s never touched before. _He_ wanted to be touched in all the places he’s never been touched. It was like Victor’s hands were meant for him.

Yuuri kneeled on the floor, and picked up a poster of Victor from underneath his bed. Pulling it into the moonlight from his window, he saw it was his one of his favorites. It was taken during a Grand Prix skate of his. The torso of his costume was light blue with navy stitching, and white sleeves all the way to his wrists. He was throwing his arms up while gliding along the ice, hair flying in the momentum. His face looked peaceful, staring out into the distance. It was one of the first posters he had received of Victor after he had cut his hair. (Oddly enough given as a Christmas present from Yuuko, or as he liked to call the date, Victor’s Birthday.) There was sort of a scandal around that. Lots of people hated the change of hairstyle. He did too for a bit. His hair was always a huge part of his performance, and now the long, elegant strands were cut short. But after a while, he really thought it was quite attractive. At the time of course, he insisted it was attractive, but not directly attractive to him. He laughed at his own obliviousness. To think only a few days ago, he was still fooling himself. Now, he could tell himself at whatever hour, that Victor was attractive. That he is so ridiculously hot. It was amazing to pursue a relationship with him. With Victor. His amazing Victor.

He dropped the poster back on the floor. They seemed so different now. They weren't real. They didn't show Victor. They showed someone else, who looked like Victor. The real Victor was bubbly, and nice, and considerate. The one the posters showed was cold and distant. Always ready to calculate his maximum potential and show it off. The real Victor, the warm, comforting, Yuuri Katsuki’s boyfriend Victor, was only a few steps away. He could have him. That was all he wanted.

Exiting his room back into the hallway, Yuuri quickly strode to the other end, not even caring about the squeaky floorboards or any of the people who could see him. Finding himself at Victor’s door, he knocked at the wooden frame once again. He heard scuttling across the room and the door opened. Normally, Yuuri would take in the oddly elegant decorum of the room. The luminance of the space from only the radiant moonlight shining in the window and a single, dim lamp along with Makkachin sleeping peacefully in the corner. But all eyes were on Victor. Good god, he always knew how to make his breath fall through him. His shirt was half unbuttoned, and chest very open for viewing. His hair was slightly ruffled and falling in his face. Then the best part, he was in his underwear. Apparently he was a briefs guy, and not a modest briefs guy as they were very short, and very tight. Yuuri eyeing down his half nudity, didn’t seem to bother Victor in the slightest, as he quickly pulled him into the room, and slid the door to a close. He held his sides gently, stroking occasionally.

“So, come to kiss again?” Victor asked, smirking intently.

“Well, um yeah. That and… Uh… Something else?” Yuuri suggested, blushing furiously. Victor’s eyes widened at the proposition, but he just pulled Yuuri closer. He gasped when he felt Victor’s crotch push against his. It was then that he realized that Victor was hardening against him, and that he himself was probably already very erect when he walked in the door.

“Yuuri…” He sent a wry glance downwards. “Is this you way of telling me you want to have sex?” Jesus, he’s blunt. Yuuri looked away demurely, biting his lip. He felt something stir inside of him. He remembered the way he skated during his Eros performance. The sensualness flooding his senses and allowing him to show the world just how hot he could be. He could show Victor now. Yuuri turned his gaze back, with all the desire he had ready to bust out.

“Yes, Victor I want you. Please.” His voice rolled in the back of his throat. He saw sparks fly in Victor’s face. His eyes turned to lust as he let out a short breath.

“Then have me, Yuuri.”

There was a crash. Yuuri immediately grasped Victor’s head and pulled him to his mouth. It had been a maximum of twenty minutes since he had last kissed Victor, but he felt starved. His lips were so warm and moist, as was his tongue he found pushing at his own. In the ardor of their previous kisses, there was never any real purpose. While they had been amazing experiences that Yuuri wouldn’t trade for the world, there was always a limit of where they allowed themselves to go. But now, they had the ability to give as much passion and dynamism as they desired, and both were very willing to throw everything they had at each other. Something that Yuuri would surely appreciate when he had blood in his brain.

Victor’s hands started roaming. Fingertips sliding up his shirt and gripping at his bare back. That only lasted for a moment, as he was quite eager to explore. So he started running his palms around on Yuuri’s thighs, then swiftly sliding them around to his ass. Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth, leaning forward into him. Victor seemed to be content with his hands in that area, as he kept them there for quite some time.

Victor broke the kiss, giving Yuuri an opportunity to breath again, as his lungs were already starting to scream. Victor lowered his head to Yuuri’s neck, causing Yuuri to send out a small moan, and all hope of breathing properly. He stuttered out a few short inhales before he could feel the sensual sucking on his neck. His mouth felt so warm against his untouched skin. The sensual wetness of his tongue sending shivers down his back. Victor was drinking him up and it was the best feeling.

It was then that Yuuri decided that there were far too many articles of clothing between them, so he slid his hands down his chest, feeling all the warmth and the divots created from his toned core. He reached at the last buttons holding his shirt together, quickly pulling them apart. Victor let the shirt slip off his shoulders, landing in a heap on the floor. He then returned his hands to Yuuri, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it off over his head, tossing it aside. Victor started rubbing his hands around Yuuri’s chest, letting his long fingers feel his way up and down, stopping and pressing his thumbs into Yuuri’s nipples. He melted into his shoulder, moaning onto Victor as he started placing gentle bites to his neck. Victor reeled it back to give Yuuri more space to place his mouth. He moved one hand up to Victor’s face, feeling a smile curling at his lips. The satisfaction of giving him that smile welled inside of him, causing him to become bolder in the kisses he gave. He applied more pressure, becoming more liberal with the use of his tongue. Victor brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, gripping tighter when Yuuri grazed him with his teeth.

Victor reached down, grabbing him by the waist and pushing him onto the bed. Yuuri’s back hit the sheets, and Victor suspended himself over him. In the brief moment where they were separated, Yuuri marveled at how deliciously magnificent he was. A flush cherry color starting to collect on his cheeks, his ruffled hair falling downwards, and a string of marks were quickly appearing on his neck. But he only had a second to view this sight since he quickly received Victor’s lips on his jawline, peppering him with more kisses. He reached down into Yuuri’s pants, sliding his fingers into the underside of the waistband of his underwear.

“Ready?” Victor asked.

“Yeah.” Yuuri breathed. Victor slid down his pants, underwear trailing along slower since his very erect cock was causing resistance to his briefs, but eventually both articles of clothing collected at his ankles. Yuuri sat there completely exposed. The way Victor was looking at him made him liquify. His sultry ocean eyes were screaming out, like he wanted to lick every inch of him.

Victor moved his mouth back down to his partner, ravenously pressing his lips into him. He rolled his hips onto Yuuri’s now exposed member, causing both of them to gasp into each other’s mouth. Precum was starting to form on Yuuri’s tip, sticking to the fabric of Victor’s briefs when he ground into him. The abrasion against him was everything beyond belief. Yuuri swung his legs around Victor’s back, straddling him from below. When he thrust upwards to him, Victor moaned crudely into his ear. It sounded so raw and it tore right through him.

“Take your underwear off.” Yuuri said, pulling the commanding voice starting to collect in the back of his mind. Victor seemed to like that. He let out a few incomprehensible, yet obviously pleasured, sounds and pulled them off, letting them hang by stretching between his thighs. Yuuri has seen Victor naked many a time, as he was not the most private person and they lived in a hot spring. This felt so different though. His magnificent body revealed for Yuuri to have. For him to touch and kiss and bite.

Victor gasped, the sound breaking at his mouth, from his confident and extremely sexy partner. Showing his appreciation by grinding their cocks together, pulling a strangled moan from Yuuri. He felt his stomach flip under Victor’s influence, arching his back and thrashing his hips upward. The warm friction of Victor on him was too good to keep control. Victor eventually pulled away, trying to conjure up some words.

“So, would you like me to take your virginity from you?” The way he said it made it seem like more of a request than a question.

“Uh, I thought that’s what we were doing?” Yuuri reminded. Victor chuckled.

“I mean penetration, dear.” He reached under Yuuri and gently poked at his hole while stroking his length, sending his head back and mouth flying open with a groan.

The thought of Victor inside of him shook him to his core. The midnight dream had stuck with him for years, always there looming in the back of his mind, as he never really had the audacity to really think about it. Though, today it sounded like the best idea he’s had.

“God, yes.” Yuuri pleaded.

“Mmm~ Good.” He leaned over to place a soft kiss to his temple. “Spread your legs for me.” He murmured. Yuuri did as he was told, separating his legs much to the visual delight of his partner, who stroked his thighs for a moment, licking his lips intently.

Victor moved over to the edge of the bed, reaching into the side drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom. He returned with the items and handed a pillow to Yuuri.

“What do I need a pillow for?” Yuuri asked. Holding it up to his face, he found that the case carried the combined scent of Victor’s hair, a vanilla cream like smell, and the musky finish of his skin. He cradled it to his nose as he held it.

“To prop yourself up so I can see that hole of yours.” Victor said beguilingly. Yuuri blushed quite a bit, but he forgot of his embarrassment when Victor sent his blood rushing back down with a firm stroke of his length.

Yuuri slid the pillow under himself, watching Victor coat his fingers with the slippery substance and recapping the bottle.

“Relax.” He murmured, massaging Yuuri’s legs with his free hand. “Tell me if it’s too much. I don’t want to hurt you okay?” Victor placed a quick peck to Yuuri’s stomach.

“Yeah, okay.” Yuuri nodded, sending him a smile.

Very slowly, Victor pressed his pointer finger to Yuuri’s opening. Not even the tip of his finger was in, yet Yuuri felt himself tensing. Victor kept pushing inwards, with the pitch of Yuuri’s breaths alerting him to when he should let him adjust. He started running his finger in a circle, opening him up more. Yuuri now understood why the preparation was necessary. He was already starting to feel a sting even with a single digit. Although he also understood the pleasurable sensation of being filled. And not with just anyone, but Victor. He has been completing his life for sometime now. Coaching him, and showing him new places to go. Now he was completing his ardent desire for him.

He started pushing deeper into him. He felt Victor’s whole finger submerge, and push around inside him. Yuuri started to moan at the feeling swelling around him. Victor added another digit, pushing at more of his walls. His toes started to curl.

“Does it feel good?” Victor asked. He pressed in the second finger. Yuuri moaned bringing his hand to his mouth to muffle the noise, nodding vigorously.

Yuuri felt the third finger entering him, the other two swirling around and pulling him open. He looked up to see Victor working him. His jaw had dropped with a gratified smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, breath breaking in pleasure. Apparently he enjoyed having his fingers inside him. When the last digit was pushed to the knuckle, he started flexing his fingers. Feeling his way around him, Yuuri started to adjust to the sensation, that was until Victor’s pointer grazed something that made him grip the sheets and a prurient groan escaping him.

“Here?” Victor asked, converging all of his fingers to his prostate.

“Yes! _Victor_. God, there.” Yuuri cried. He was thoroughly stretched now, so Victor slid his fingers out, lube collecting at the edge. Yuuri whined from the lack of something inside him at the moment. Stroking his leg, Victor rolled the condom on himself while coating it with more lube from the bottle. He positioned himself at Yuuri’s entrance, just barely grazing his hole.

“Ready for me?” He asked, desire dripping from is voice.

“Definitely.”

He reached for Victor’ hand, which Victor gladly accepted. He locked his eyes with Yuuri’s while he pressed into him, member parting Yuuri’s hole.

Yuuri moaned loudly, the deep and guttural sound quaking through Victor.

_“Mmm. Yuuri, you’re so tight.”_ He groaned, pressing farther. He ravished watching Yuuri’s face contort in pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut with a face mirroring ecstasy, expression wrenching as he pushed further.

_“Ah!”_ Victor seemed to enjoy the sounds, since he himself stuttered out a few moans whenever he reacted harshly. God, Victor was filling him up. What the hell? Time seemed to turn back to all the times he had imagined Victor pleasuring him. Those were supposed to be fantasies. He was alone on his bed, the only company being a dream. But now it was real, and so, so good.

Victor had pushed all the way in, resting for a moment to let Yuuri and himself adjust. He rolled his hips in a steady and slow rhythm, preparing him for when he knew he would lose himself. He inhibitions were already slipping from his grasp. He was just so _hot_. Victor pulled away slightly, his hipbones no longer in contact with the back of Yuuri’s ass. He smirked at the whimper from his partner, waiting for him to push back in. Of course his dear, precious Yuuri always gets what he wants, so he thrust inside him, tip jabbing his prostate. The sound that escaped Yuuri’s lips was delicious. A ravishing, loud, and so lusciously dirty cry that Victor tried desperately to carve into his brain. His tempo increased in speed, sliding in and out of Yuuri, straining himself to get more of those mouthwatering sounds out of him. Yuuri obliged in his wishes, stifling out more pleasured groans. The sounds were compulsive, and he had no control in the noises Victor was pulling from him, but he watched in satisfaction of Victor’s obvious enjoyment.

_“More, Victor! Please!”_ Yuuri sang. Victor drove himself harder into him, greeted with more of his lover’s siren song.

_“You feel so hot, Yuuri. You sound so hot.”_ He told him, sounds breaking from his mouth. Victor saw a smile furl on his lips. Victor would tell him time and time again how gorgeous he was and that would never stop, but only days ago he would always give him such a bittersweet blush and deny his claims. But now he understood. He understood how impossibly beautiful he was. Victor felt his eyes watering, partly from the stimulation, but mostly from how goddamn happy he was. He let his emotions spill onto his marvelous boyfriend with passionate drive inside him. Yuuri thrashed his head about, arching his back off the bed.

Yuuri thrust himself forward much to the surprise of his partner, grinding Victor’s cock into him. Both let out a sultry cry, Victor gripping Yuuri’s thighs. He threw a leg over Victor’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He continued thrusting at him, Victor meeting him with his own. Their movements became gracefully synced. It sort of felt like the day they skated together. Victor lifting him, twirling him, gliding along side him. All he wanted was Victor, _his_ Victor, on top of him, giving him all his love.

Yuuri felt himself inching towards the edge. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“ _Victor~_ Victor, I’m gonna-” He was interrupted from another strike to his prostate.

“Come for me, Yuuri.” He sighed.

A final thrust into him and those words were all Yuuri could take. He spilt out onto his own stomach with a lewd cry. Victor pulled out of him, quickly tossing the condom in the trash and climbing up to Yuuri. He stroked his chest, peppering kisses to his neck while he rose out his high. When the explosions inside him dulled and his breathing became normal, Yuuri placed his fingers to Victor’s head, stroking his hair thoughtfully.

“Wow.” Is all he could think to say. Victor chuckled, placing more kisses to his neck. He reached over to the table beside him, handing Yuuri a wet-wipe to clean up his mess, then tossing it in the trash. He let out a contented murmur on Victor’s skin.

“Wait. What about you?” Yuuri sat up, trailing his eyes down to Victor’s still very erect length.

“You don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to, Yuuri.” Victor told him. “I’ve already enjoyed myself quite a bit.”

“No, that’s not fair to you. And I want you to feel good.”

Yuuri crawled down to the end of the bed, looking up at Victor. His face started spiking with arousal again, licking his lips. Yuuri suspended himself between Victor’s legs, eye level with his crotch. He used one hand to stroke the bottom of Victor’s thigh, while lowering his head onto his length. Victor gasped loudly when his tip entered his mouth. He licked and lightly sucked, testing the new waters to Victor’s obvious approval. He groaned from the wet sensation.

Yuuri slowly licked a stripe around his cock, sliding his tongue over the base, squeezing the bottom of Victor’s leg. He placed wet, sloppy kisses to his head. Victor’s breath was hitching in the most enjoyable way. Yuuri felt Victor’s legs start to shudder. He moved his hand to the top of his calf, sliding it up and down his leg. He licked what seemed to be all of his length, feeling it harden again from the returning stimulus. When he was as hard as Yuuri thought possible, he returned his mouth to the tip, taking it inside.

_“Yuuuri!”_ Victor moaned, kicking slightly. Yuuri brought his hand to pump the part of his cock not covered by his lips. Victor threw his legs around him, digging his heels into his back. He started pumping his hand to his mouth, listening to all the little, and very loud moans Victor gave him. Victor started sloppily thrusting into Yuuri’s mouth, belting out lascivious cries. The thought of turning Victor on like this was exhilarating. Each sound he received from him fueled his pleasuring of him. The gratification of knowing he was making his partner feel sexual fulfillment was very welcome. But the idea of having this much power over someone else was also burning inside him. Victor becoming that torn apart under him was amazing. He knew how skittish he could become, but this brought out the wild, hot side of him only seen on the ice. Seeking more satisfaction, Yuuri brought his pursed lips to the base of his cock.

Victor gripped the sheets, groans spilling from him uncontrollably. With his tongue, Yuuri swirled around him, parting his lips occasionally. Arching his back up, Victor moaned out a series of noises, only a few being comprehensible.

_“Ahhh, Yuuri!”_

He could see why Victor liked him making noise. He tried everything he could think of, grazing his slit with his tongue, rolling his head around, digging his nose into his thigh, all met with enthusiastic responses. Although from the strain on his body from pleasuring him, Yuuri had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t be able to hold together for much longer.

“ _Yuuri_ ~ _Ahh!_ I-If you don’t- _Mmm_ ~ want me too come in y-your mouth…” His words broke as they parted from his lips, making an effort to no avail to speak through his groans. Yuuri answered his question by sliding all he could in, effectively deep throating him. Victor came with a loud, dirty moan, shooting hot white fluid in Yuuri’s mouth. He let the solution linger in the back of his throat for a moment, before swallowing everything he gave him.

Yuuri pulled off, wiping the corners of his mouth coated with a mixture of his spit and Victor’s cum. He crawled up to Victor, draping his arms around him. Victor handed him a water bottle which Yuuri gladly accepted, rinsing his mouth then setting it back on the table.

“You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” Victor asked. Yuuri laughed into his shoulder. What a delightful laugh it was.

“I’m sure. Why, was I good?” Yuuri chuckled, receiving Victor’s hands on his back in a warm embrace.

“Impossibly good. Seriously, how did you learn that? You must have done something.”

“Well…” Yuuri sat and considered something for a moment, before shaking his head.

“What? Tell me.” Victor asked. After a moment of silence and what Victor presumed to be Yuuri over thinking something, he dug his head into his neck and sighed.

“Alright. My rinkmate in Detroit was definitely not the best influence. I ended looking up some… stuff. And I- Um…”

“Hmm?”

“I practiced on popsicles when I was younger…” Yuuri mumbled. Victor laughed his laugh. His marvelous, hearty laugh that wasn’t judgemental at all. Yuuri joined in, chuckling at the idea. Victor was laughing with him, not at him. “It was stupid, I don’t know why I did it.”

“Mmm, it was effective, that's what it was.” Victor placed a series of kisses on Yuuri’s lips, smiles still remaining.

“I guess I have something else to practice on now.” He murmured. Victor smiled suggestively, placing more kisses to Yuuri’s cheek.

He reached to grasp at the sheets they were lying on, both maneuvering to get under them. Reaching to shut the lamp off, the light went out with a click. Yuuri could only feel himself wrapped up in Victor’s arms. He nuzzled into the curve of his body, resting his head against his chest.

“Goodnight, Victor.”

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

 

\----------

Victor awoke from the gentle rays of sunlight shining through the windows. Slowly opening his eyes, he was at first confused in his drowsy haze as to why there was a warm, comforting sensation on him. But after his vision cleared, he could make out the black hair he was pressing his nose into. He felt joy fill his system when he realised he had made love to his sweet Yuuri last night. A memory he would cherish for the rest of his life. Victor scooted closer, eliciting an unconscious hum. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His chocolate brown eyes hidden by fluttering lids. Mouth slightly ajar and occasional soft noise escaping. He was perfect. But unfortunately, the athlete never rests unless it is said rest day, and that was tomorrow. Victor stroked the back of his head fondly, attempting to gently coax him out of sleep. He stirred only for a moment, not fully conscious, nestling closer to him and making cute little purring sounds.

“Yuuuuri~” Victor murmured. He slid a hand down, stroking the side of his ribs.

“Mmm?” Yuuri hummed. Victor sat up slightly, gently letting his sleepy partner off his chest and down on the sheets.

“Nooo, too cold.” Yuuri whined, laying his hands to Victor’s shoulders and pulling him back down. Yuuri shifted back into him, nudging his face into his neck.

“You’re cute.” Victor told him. He placed a chaste kiss to his lips, tracing the smile curling at Yuuri’s mouth.

“And still tired.” He stroked Victor’s thigh attentively. “Five more minutes?” He pleaded, whipping out his best puppy dog eyes. He smiled at Victor’s response. He was very obviously conflicted between coach Victor and boyfriend Victor.

“Five more minutes. But that’s it.” He warned.

They spent their five minutes playfully kissing each other. Pressing their lips all over with no real agenda other than hearing their partner giggle. They weren't deep kisses. They made little smooching sounds that both strained their hearing to enjoy. It was one way to wake up. A way that both hoped to repeat. After begrudgingly rolling out of bed, each watched, the other get dressed. Very noticeably watching, to add. Several dirty sentences were hidden under their breath, but just loud enough to be understood. Victor particularly enjoyed Yuuri bending over to grab his pants and underwear at the foot of the bed. He shook his hips a bit when he stood back up, earning him a series of kisses along his neck.

“You’re amazing.” Victor would tell him.

“So are you.”

Acceptance. What a word, Yuuri thought. His feelings would never stop building for him, that he knew from the moment he showed up buck ass naked in his hotspring. He had pushed all those feelings away. But now, he could accept that Victor was here. That Victor was his and he was Victor’s.

\----------

“Good, Yuuri! That was really clean!” Victor shouted. Yuuri sent him a smile, sliding to a stop. The day of training had gone exceedingly well. Yuuri’s skills were sharpening acutely thanks to Victor’s care and consideration. He’d be lying if there wasn’t a part of their personal relationship that wasn’t to blame for his success aswell. Turns out gentle strokes and kisses were a good motivator for him. “I think that’s enough for today.” Victor told him. “Yesterday was a bit… strenuous.”

Yuuri laughed, skating over to him and falling into his arms. He gently stroked the back of his head. Even in the cold atmosphere of an ice rink, he felt warm in his embrace. The way Victor made him feel, the completeness that came with him. The stark difference in his emotions when he was giving him his smile, verses when he was alone. This feeling was new to him, but he knew for a while now what it was.

“Why can’t I hug you forever?” Victor asked, rubbing his head against his. Yuuri smiled into his shoulder.

“I don’t see why you can’t.” He murmured. “We can at least try.” He heard his voice going thick. He didn’t want to cry. He wanted all of this emotion to stay inside of him with Victor at his side.

“I’d like that.” Victor looked at him, elation spilling from his face. He placed his forehead to Yuuri’s. “I’d really like that.”

The smile lighting up Yuuri’s features was all Victor could look at. Tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

“Oh, don’t cry, Yuuri. I’m not worth crying over.” He cooed, stroking his back, allowing him to rest his tears in his shoulder. After a few moments of uncontrolled wheezing, Yuuri told him what he knew.

“You’re worth everything to me.” He assured through his sobbing. It was the truth. The truth he’d been running from for so long. Victor sputtered out an exuberant gasp, unable to quite control himself either.

“Then I’ll always be there.” He reached down to find Yuuri’s hand shaking. Wrapping his fingers around his palm and stroking the side with his thumb. The shaking stopped, Yuuri lacing their fingers together. He pulled his head away to wipe his face with his sleeve. Victor gladly assisted, running his hands in a caress over Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

Those words. Those impossible, yet totally obvious words. He knew as time grew old, Victor would do his damndest to make those words the most known words that Yuuri knew. The most, obvious. The most real.

Yuuri stuttered out another sob. He was beaming through the tears dripping down his face. He wiped his eyes again, making sure Victor could see his happiness at those words.

“I love you, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weew, that was a process. I got real sappy in there but I don't regret it since those two are cheesy enough to camouflage in one of those nacho fountains. I'll probably write an AU next. I know I'm going to be writing mostly yoi shit for the time being, but I'm hearing the chant of the nene papa behind me and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. But thank you so much for reading, and support is really, truly appreciated <3.


End file.
